Boku wa anata no tomodachi desu
by seven maxwell
Summary: Two friends, two ways to comfort someone. One shot, Hiro Shuichi


Boku wa anata no tomodachi desu  
By 7maxwell

Gravitation  
Shuichi + Hiro  
PG – sorry no smut  
A simple drabble-ficlet   
Two friends…two ways to comfort someone.

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to the wonderful Maki Murakami. 

Boku wa anata no tomodachi desu

* * *

He ran through the doors of the NG Studios main recording room. Sweat beating off his forehead as he continued to sprint down the long empty corridor. His legs hurting with every pounding step. His sneakers making that squealing sound on the linoleum floor. His vision blurred by the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. With a choking sob, he pushed through the soundproof doors and upon seeing his goal, released his threatening wail. 

"HIRRROOOOO!"

/. . ./ 

Hiro sat there on a stool, guitar in hand. His hair pinned up and a pick between his teeth. He'd spent the last hour trying to tweak the strings of his guitar for the next days recording session. After that hour though, he was ready to call it quits. He couldn't get the strings to the right tightness.

"HIRRROOOOO!"

He barely had the chance to look up before he was tackled by a pink blur. He reached for anything to grab onto but his arms flailed out as they fell backwards to the floor, landing on his back with Shuichi on top of him.

"Ow" He rubbed his head.

"Hiro…" Shuichi snuggled up to his best friend. Burying his head beneath the other man's chin, he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of hot chocolate, Hiro's unique scent. It felt good to be curled up like that. The warmth and comforting presence of the redhead made everything feel better.

"It's all his fault." He started, hugging Hi-chan closer. "He told me my lyrics suck and I should stop writing and that nothing I do will ever be good! He even said I suck in bed!"

Letting out an amused sigh, Hiro ran his fingers through the singers' hair. Still on the floor with his guitar jabbing him in the ribs, he spoke softly. "You know he never means it. Why are you so upset this time?"

"Because I think he's really mad at me." Shuichi whispered. "I said some nasty things to him too." Curling his fingers tight around the t-shirt Hiro wore. "I got so tired of him yelling at me and calling me names and stuff that I…I got mad and yelled back." He said not bothering to fight the tears that fell. "I think I hurt his feelings."

Hiro chuckled.

Feeling the guitarist's chest vibrating beneath his cheek, Shu raised his head to see his best friend laughing.

"What's so funny?" He pouted. "Hiro?"

"Nothing. It's just…it's about time." He said, his laughter dying down. "It's about time you stood up for yourself Shu." He wrapped one arm around the singer and pushed them up and into a sitting position. The guitar digging into his ribs was starting to get annoying.

"How long were you planning on taking that kind of verbal beating?" He asked. "I think it's about time that you let him know what's up. Don't be afraid of him." He rubbed noses with the singer, "Besides you got me." He smiled. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Shuichi couldn't help but smile back, but it didn't last long. He was still nervous about what would happen when he went home.

"Now come on…I know a way to cheer you up." Standing up he pulled Shu up with him. He picked up his guitar. "We're gonna practice a few of the notes from the new song and then you're gonna go home and apologize." Hiro said handing Shuichi the microphone. "Right after he apologizes to you." He winked.

Well, that was if he could convince the blond to apologize before Shu got home. Already he was planning what to say to the writer when he calls him later.

Shuichi took the mic and nodded. Yes…he was going to forget everything that happened that past hour and concentrate on the one thing he really, really loved. His singing.

For a good half hour they played and sang. Shuichi putting all of his emotions into his vocals while Hiro backed him up with his guitar. It…it was like being back before all of it happened, before NG, before being popular…and before Yuki. Back when it was only Hiro, him, and their two-member band of misfits.

Back when it was for the sheer fun of it.

When there were no worries about hitting the top records, about image and professionalism. That even though they weren't the best, it didn't matter because they had each other and that's ALL that mattered.

Finishing the song, he lowered his mic and stared at the floor for a few minutes. Hiro turning the stool back upright took a seat and started tweaking the strings again.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." He said raising his eyes again. "Thanks Hiro. I feel better." He smiled brightly. "I think I'm ready to take on Eiri Yuki again." He raised his hands determined. Giving the guitarist one more hug, he skipped over to the door.

"Oh and you don't have to call Yuki and make him apologize to me anymore. I wanna do it myself this time." He winked knowingly before skipping out the door.

Hiro sat there dumbfounded.

He knew? Shuichi knew all along?

He smirked.

It looked like things were starting to get better again. There was this air of…nostalgia that made him think of the good old times. When he and Shu would spend hours messing around with the instruments until they finally learned to play them.

_'thringggg'_

He blinked then looked down. The guitar was tweaked properly.

"Well I'll be…"

Owari


End file.
